Youkai Academy
by onkei-chan
Summary: This story is about my main OC called Amai kokoro,she is Moka's older half sister.Since Amai is older than Moka she will be in the class above with the well loved pervert of the seris Gin!how will she deal with him?how will she put up with my OC foes?
1. New friends and phoneys

As I walked into the gates of Youkai academy my ears were full of laughter and a lot of strange noises that I couldn't quite make out. "Well I suppose that's normal here" I muttered under my breath

"That's normal ... In a school for monsters".

Please, please, please don't make me stand up, I repeated in my head.

"Everyone say hello to Amai – Chan" said Nekome- sensei.

"Hello" a lot of people grumbled in boredom.

"Because Amai – Chan is new here she doesn't know her way around, would any of you be kind enough to give her a tour" asked Nekome-sensei with a hopeful smile.

...

There was silence for about a minute, and then someone said

"I'll take her round miss"

The voice came from behind me, so I turned around in my seat to see who offered.

He was gorgeous, I must have turned a million shades of red because he had a little giggle and then said "you're even cuter when you blush". I couldn't hold in a little giggle.

Then Nekome –sensei broke our moment by saying "Thank you Tansei – Kun, you're such a gentlemen".

The bell went for lunch and then after would be free period for year 10.

* * *

As I walked out of the door I felt someone grab my arm in a way that felt hard but gentle at the same time, I turned to see Tansei-kun smiling at me, He was really handsome his hair was blond with a slight wave and his big brown eyes like chocolate staring at me.

"Are you ok" he asked me, I immediately blushed without a reason.

"We have a lot of time but this is a big school so we better get started"

"Ok" I said in a voice of a little girl.

As he took me around the school he became more and more charming, I kept falling for him over and over again .He showed me around pretty quick and we still had a while till the bell for lunch to end. So he showed me the final place the cafeteria, and he sat with me to eat. We started to eat then a group of people joined us. Tansei-kun introduced me to his two best friends and his girlfriend .Girlfriend; he had a girlfriend although if you saw her you would understand why. She had long brown curls and sea blue eyes. It was in a way obvious that she was his girlfriend I mean she was really nice and pretty, she deserved him. I must look plain next to her with long black hair and green eyes, quite unusual combination. His friends were handsome as well, Musei-kun had purple spikes and sky blue eyes and his other friend Kei – Kun had black hair with violet eyes. Wait a minute violet eye, that's really cool.

They were all being really nice to me and then the bell went, most of year 10 had free period but I decided to take extra art.

* * *

We did the basics because it was the beginning of the year all we had to do was draw a bowl of fruit.

"So", said the girl next to me "how was your tour with Tansei-kun, Amai-Chan"

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"I'm in your class silly; any way my name is Kaakai-Chan, nice to meet you"

I studied the girl trying to see if she was being nice or if she was being sarcastic. She had really long red hair tied together in a bow halfway down her back, she had a sort of Ariel the mermaid fringe, she could actually be a mermaid this is a school for monsters even though we have to stay in our human form . She had big blue eyes like my favourite storybook heroine, Ahiru – Chan.

I decided that she was being nice and then we started talking, she mentioned that she did not like Tansei –Kun and his mates, I asked her why and she said it was because he and his friends were players.

"But he has a girlfriend"

"You have met Michi-Chan haven't you; she's only one of his two girlfriends"

"Are you serious" I said in disbelief.

"Omg, you were falling for him weren't you" said Kaakai in a teasing voice.

"Oh no, no" She raised her eye brow at me.

"Oh ok fine so what if I was falling for him"

As Kaakai-Chan was about to answer the end of school bell went.

I walked with Kaakai-Chan to the girls dorms; we walked and talked. It turned out that we were in the same dorm. We stayed up all night talking to our other room buddy, Chimoujo, She was practically a princess, and she was rich and beautiful. But for a rich person she was really nice. She had short blond hair, her eyes were like chocolate they were seriously brown.

That day I made some friends and also that day I met some phoneys.


	2. the perverted phographer

Next day!

* * *

"Ok everyone, please pair up with the person next to you to solve this equation" said Nekome – sensei eyeing a piece of fish on her desk.

I sit next to the window so I turned to my right with a boy smiling at me.

"Hello Amai-Chan, My name is Gin-kun"

"Umm Hi" I replied

"You're very photogenic you know"

I couldn't help blushing "Thanks"

"You've got pretty eyes, well developed for a skinny girl..."

"What!"

"Oh nothing, are you doing something at lunch"

"Yeah I'm meeting up with my half sister Moka-san" I said trying to smile at the funny yet perverted guy. His jaw dropped at the mention of my half sister.

"What's wrong" I asked

"I thought you looked like her you have the same eyes apart from the shade, yours is a darker, more tempting shade of green"

And yet again I flipping blushed; I was being complemented by a pervert yet... He was murmuring something under his breath while I was talking to myself in my head, it sounded like-

"And the same well developed body yet she is even more hot,, SCORE; I'm taking pictures tonight, pictures tonight" Gin-kun murmured while doing a little dance in his chair.

"Oh sorry I was not listening, what did you say?" putting him on the spot.

"Nothing" Gin nervously replied holding something behind his back. I sighed and started on the equation.

Suddenly I heard numerous clicking sounds coming from all directions; my face became a beetroot when I felt my skirt going up, I looked under my desk to see Gin-kun holding a camera and the edge of my skirt. Another click was heard. I kicked him and as he nursed his face better while I grabbed his camera and asked him what pictures were on it.

He said they were holiday pictures, I didn't buy it one bit. I looked through the memory for today and there were loads of pictures of me on it! One of them had me in my underwear...

_**He knows where I sleep?**_

* * *

As Gin-kun tried to grab the camera off me I stretched my arm out so he couldn't get his camera back. Kaakai-Chan and Chimoujo –san came to help me. We were all in a fit of giggles, and because of that we were really weak and so Gin-kun was able to pin us all onto the floor, with us underneath him and refused to get off of us until we returned the camera. We were in even worse giggles and then Chimoujo – san turned on her charm. As the bell went Chimoujo –san put her arms around Gin-kun's neck drawing attention to her. Cluelesslly Gin-kun adjusted himself to only be on top of Chimoujo-san.

That gave me and Kaakai-Chan a chance to escape; we ran out of the room and down the corridor and did not stop running till we reached the Drink machines.

* * *

"Gin-senpai" Chimoujo said in her most innocent voice, making herself blush, making Gin-kun weak at the knees so he fell completely on top of her. Chimoujo moved one of her hands to on top of Gin-kuns head and pushed his head down into her chest. Obviously Gin-kun was having a massive party in his head, then out of the blue, Kei-kun appeared at the door and his eyes darkened in anger to see his ex girlfriend underneath a pervert. She may be his ex girlfriend but he still had feelings for her, he was still protective over her secretly and to see a pervert with his head on her chest really annoyed him!

Chimoujo-san oblivious to Kei-kuns presence started running her fingers through the Gin-kuns hair, let out a deep sigh and stared at the ceiling. She thought that it felt nice to have a man with her again.

Kei-kun coughed and almost immediately Chimoujo-san and Gin-kun were up on their feet looking really guilty.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?"

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Kei-kun!"

"I wasn't talking to you Chimoujo –san I was talking to the pervert"

"I was trying to get my camera off of her" Gin-kun said in defence

"She doesn't have a camera, I saw Amai-Chan and Kaakai-Chan running around with one outside jumping and singing "delete this, delete that, delete all this tat while doing a silly little dance"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Gin-kun and with that he sprinted to the machines.

"Oi come back I'm not finished with you" shouted Kei-kun running after Gin-kun.

That left Chimoujo in the classroom thinking about Kei-kun. Does he still love me? Should I ask him out?

"No what am I saying he will only go off with another girl as well"

She started to laugh at the thought of Gin only just realising the other girls had gone.

She suddenly heard chanting.

_**FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT!**_


	3. Angrey half sister and Twats

_**FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! **_

* * *

Chimoujo-san ran out of the room to meet a large crowd of people. Ruby-san was trying to get everyone to go away and telling the fighters to stop it.

Kaakai-Chan and Amai-Chan found Chimoujo-san and they started to shove their way through the crowd. Finally they got to Moka-san, Ruby-san, Yukari-Chan, Mizore-san and Tskune.

"Moka-san what's happening?" asked Amai-Chan desperately.

"Gin-kun and Kei-kun are fighting, they won't stop" Moka-san replied in a sort of desperate voice.

"We need to help Gin-kun!" exclaimed Yukari-chan.

"They are both werewolves only vampires can fight them and put them in their place" said Mizore-san in her usual moody voice.

Suddenly Kokoa-san appeared out of nowhere with her oversized hammer and said

"I'm as strong as Moka-san, and I will put you both in your place!"

"Oh crap" muttered Amai-Chan

In a matter of seconds Kokoa-san was thrown backward and landed on Amai-Chan's feet. Kokoa-san looked up to see her other older half sister looking really pissed off.

"Sorry, Amai-Chan I didn't know you were here so I..."

"Tried to be like Moka-san" Amai-Chan finished .Kokoa-san looked so guilty.

* * *

When the girls lived together the only people who could beat Moka-san were fully grown vampires and Amai-Chan. Amai-Chan is about 3 times as strong as Moka-san because her father (Moka and Amai have the same mum and different dads) was and still is part of the Reaper family. The Reaper family are descendants of the Grim Reaper and he is Amai-Chan's Great granddad. So she sees him a lot.

So obviously being related to death makes you incredibly lethal.

"Moka-san is nowhere near as dangerous as me, I'll go sort them out for hurting my little sister" with that she jumped over most of the crowd and ran towards the fighters.

Moka-san was in a little mood now her big sister had gone into her half vampire half demon mode. Tskune tried to cheer her up by saying

"No one could be more dangerous to me" said Tskune with a cheery simile.

Moka-san started looking at Tskune with her girl face

Tskune

Moka-san

Tskune

Moka-san

"Moka-san how is she stronger than you?" questioned Kurumu-Chan

Tskune

MOKA-SAN?

Moka-san

Tskune

"Oh for god sake Kokoa-san how is that Amai stronger then Moka ,I don't want to look even weaker!" demanded Kurume-chan.

So as Kokoa told Kurumu-Chan about Amai's relations whereas during that time Amai- Chan had got to the front of the crowd. It wasn't Gin-kun vs. Kei-kun anymore; it was Gin-kun vs. two werewolves and a vampire.

"Oi, idiots" shouted Amai-Chan

The boys turned around

"Run Amai-Chan, It's my fight" shouted the wolf Gin

The player trio leader Tansei-kun also shouted "don't worry your pretty little head about us we can sort him out and then we'll be finished in about 5 mins or so and then you and me can go to a corner and have a little kiss and cuddle for me being so brave for your dignity. Remember those dirty pictures he took of you in the classroom, I can't have someone doing that to my pretty little girl" he didn't even notice his girlfriend right next to Amai-Chan who was now looking at her in disgust.

That was it Amai-Chan hated being called someone's pretty little girl.

Her eyes started to glow red) and she bit her right index finger and as it started to bleed she jumped high into the air pulled her arm to the right and then forward as her blood became a whip and bashed all of those guys to the floor as she landed she could her numerous ows, gasps and a lot of whispering. Her eyes still glowing red meant she was still annoyed.

She went over to the playboys and lifted Tansei's head up by his chin so that they made direct eye contact and said

"I'm no one's pretty little girl"

"I wouldn't be so sure, let's just wait a while sweetness"

Amai-Chan slapped him and said "I don't date Man hoares

This made gin who was accidently hurt laugh which quickly turned into a cough.

"No one hurts my half sister" she said to the two werewolves lying beside the vampire.

She made her way over to Gin-kun who was near the crowd or more like were the crowd was before they saw her heading their way.

"Are you ok" She asked him, becoming calmer her eyes going back to emerald.

"Yeah and I'm kinda ... sorta... sorry I took pervy pictures of you" Gin-kun replied speaking quite fast so nobody apart from Amai-Chan could make out what he was saying. "Ok but just try to stick to ruby –san when you try to take photos" .The gang started to laugh and Ruby-san started to blush.

The bell rang and everyone returned to their classes some gossiping, some grumpy and the gang well giggling.


	4. Coming out :

_**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS IN NO MEANS BEING OFFENSIVE TO PEOPLES SEXUALITY I JUST THOUGHT It would be funny.**_

* * *

"Did you all have a good lunch everyone" asked Nekome-sensei oblivious of the big fight outside. Numerous grunts were heard in response. The door burst open with Tansei-kun stumbling through the door smiled at his girlfriend and then scratched the back of his head while apologising for being late and then took his seat in the corner of the room, behind Amai-chan.

Tansei-kun tried to smile at his girlfriend who seemed to be ignoring him. For the last two hours of the day Tansei-kun kept trying to get her attention and during the 10-minete break even cornered her to ask what was wrong.

After that Nekome-sensei told us that she had big news!

"I can't hold it in any longer, THERES GOING TO BE A DANCE

*insert giggle here * AREN'T YOU ALL EXCITED!" shouted Nekome-sensei, giggling and dancing around the room. Lots of girls started talking and trying to decide what to wear then someone asked "Sensei what day or should I say night is this dance?"

"This Saturday, but were letting you all go to Atsui town to go shopping while we by decorations for the gym" answered a smiling Sensei.

Gin-kun and whispered "Amai-Chan" she didn't notice him.

Amai-Chan

Ignoring T_T

Amai-Chan

Ignoring T_T

Amai-Chan!

Ignoring T_T

That was it he had to ask her now, he wouldn't see her for the rest of the day. He shifted to the left of his Chair and reached his arm near to the bottom of her chair and pinched her bum. She hit his arm in an instant causing him to let's just say overuse the volume on the word oww?

"What do you want?" asked Amai-Chan after apologizing.

"I was wondering...

Can I

Can I

Can I pick your dress please please please please!"

"Um ok what did you have in mind?" replied Amai-Chan trying not to sound confused.

"Well you're very pale so your skin is like a canvas, and your hair is black so pretty much every colour goes with your hair. Omg you have too much of a range..."

Gin-kun carried on, but quietly in Amai-Chan head she could not understand what he was doing. A minute ago he was all blush and stammering, and now He was going on and on about stuff like gay. Omg what if Gin-became gay, that would be quite fun I've always liked the thought of a gay friend.

"And so I think because it is not an extreme formal dance you should wear this one in dark red"

"Um Gin-kun are you gay?" blurted out Amai-Chan without thinking.

"Um well actually I'm Bi I like boys and girls" replied Gin-kun with probably the sunniest face you would ever see, you couldn't make a joke to laugh about in case you upset him. Damn nice smiles they make you feel so friking guilty.

"Sorry Gin-kun I wasn't thinking properly...I

"Oh don't worry someone has to know just don't tell any of the others, can I tell you another secret..?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"I still fancy Moka-san but I also fancy Tskune, oh his big brown eyes make me melt...*insert sigh here*" replied Gin-kun in a dreamy voice.

Amai-Chan didn't know what to say so as the bell went she said by to Gin-kun and retired to her dorm, Gin-kun didn't notice her leaving or anyone else's in fact so at around 10 o'clock at night when the Janitors came round to lock the rooms, Gin-kun found himself in so much of a daze that he didn't realise the janitors presence and so got locked in the classroom.


	5. Sleeping

(Friday)

* * *

Everyone came into the classroom to find a strange sight. Gin-kun was asleep on Nekome-sensei's desk with a thumb in his mouth.

Amai-Chan just giggled and went to her seat and thought to herself.

_**He must have been dreaming about Tskune! **_

She giggled again as Kei-kun and Musei-kun woke up the werewolf who tried to walk with a major back and leg ache. Groaning every step of the way. He plonked himself next to Amai-Chan.

"Did you have a nice night?" asked Amai-Chan with a voice intending to wind up Gin-kun.

"I got locked in alright" moaned the werewolf "I was too busy dreaming about Tskune and ignored the Janitor"

_**I knew I was right about him dreaming.**_

After that the day was pretty normal with the occasional laughing fit coming from Amai-Chan, Kaakai-Chan and Chimoujo-san every time Gin-kun fell asleep because as you can guess the teacher's desk wasn't very comfy. But their fun was ruined every time when Tansei-kun hit Gin-kun round the head with a hard book. After about the fifth time Gin-kun was hit, Amai-Chan turned around to Tansei-kun and said "Tansei-kun will you please leave Gin-kun alone it is none of business if he didn't get enough sleep last night and I think that it's funny and I need a laugh right now ok"

"Why do you need a laugh right now gorgeous?"

"Because ..."

"Because..?

"I don't need to tell you, just leave me and my friends alone ok!"

As Amai-Chan said this Tansei-kun put on his solemn mask and listened to Nekome-sensei in a sad manner.

* * *

(Lunch)

"Moka-san!" shouted Kaakai-chan. "We are over here!"

_**Moka – san was by herself because her friends had to help Nekome-sensei think of ideas for the decorations for the dance .It was their punishment for being too loud. And so Chimoujo-san said she could hang around with them at news paper club: because the older gang wanted to join and frankly if Moka-san was left anywhere by herself she would be bombarded with fans. **_

They made their way to the newspaper club room and they were going over the questions that they were going to ask at the Interviews during the dance, about the dance.

Gin-kun was absolutely shattered and kept dropping up every two minutes and one time even fell asleep standing up. So the girls decided to put four chairs together (yes four, Gin-kun is tall) and use their blazers as a blanket. Because Moka-san joined the club before them, they allowed her to take charge. Soon after the bell went and they went to the last class of the day. The older girls went carrying Gin-kun. Chimoujo-san and Amai-Chan on the arms/shoulders and Kaakai-Chan carrying both his legs. As they put Gin-kun in his chair, he awoke (omg big girl word lol)

And he asked Amai-Chan in a curious mischievous voice "Where are we going, I hope it's either my room or yours", ending with a snigger of a hyperactive freak.

"Keep wishing Gin-kun". This time the snigger came from behind Amai-chan. She turned to face Tansei-kun and said "would you please butt out of our conversation". Tansei-kun placed his solemn mask back on his face.

"Anyway" restarted Gin-kun "I bet you that I'm good in bed and you are missing out big time"

"Gin-kun I doubt you have much experience with actual girls, only your hands and your computer screen"

"Oh really" answered Gin-kun in a childish voice "want to bet your virginity on it"

"Ewe no way, I'm not losing my virginity in a bet, especially to you you'll probably video it and at every chance take a picture of us doing stuff and keep it in your private stash of Tskune pictures.

"How do you know about those?"

"You kept murmering, must update stash of Tskune when we were carrying you to the classroom and don't worry only I heard the other two were moaning at Kei-kun and Musei-kun to move out of the doorway of the classroom so we could put you down"

The bell went and the girls made sure that Gin-kun got out of the classroom and made the decision to sit next to each other on the bus.


	6. 2 minuetes in heavan

(On the bus)

* * *

"Fine, I'll sit next to Gin-kun!" shouted Chimoujo-san "He's a better friend than you two, come on Gin-kun if we don't hurry up we will have to stand up" Kaakai-Chan and Amai-Chan just linked arms and giggled as they found a space on the bus at the very back. Next to the notorious duo sat the annoying trio. (Tansei, Kei and Musei)

About ten minutes until they arrived in town Kaakai and Amai decided it would be funny to play 2 minutes in heaven with the trio. As you can guess Tansei accepted and laid out three items on his bag while the girls turned around. He placed down a rose, and book of notes about Shakespeare and a miniature basketball.

It was Amai's turn first.

_**I need to work these things out. Well the miniature basketball is definitely Kei's because he's sporty. Oh and Musei always tries to win over Kaakai with Shakespeare so Tansei is the rose. Perfect. **_

"I pick the Rose" said Amai in a coy voice. "That's mine beautiful" replied Tansei in an overjoyed voice although he tried to remain calm.

"Ok then close your eyes" replied Amai in an extremely 'innocent' voice. While getting Tansei's surprise out of a Tesco's bag; Kaakai lobbed a bit of screwed up paper at Gin and Chimoujo. Kaakai indicated them to watch Amai.

Amai sneakily pulled out a little fish that Kaakai and her 'borrowed' from Nekome-sensei's lunchbox earlier; she breathed near Tansei's mouth to make him think that she was going to kiss him. And she took her chance and squished the cold, dead and smelly fish's lips hard against his warm and very much alive ones. Tansies eyes opened his eyes in surprised and then shouted at the top of his voice "eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, that's disgusting!" All you could hear on the bus apart from that was hysterical laughter. "Oh it's my turn I wonder who I'm going to get" said Kaakai in an evil voice. "We're not playing" replied Kei and Musei in unison; in the same scared tone. This made Amai laugh even harder, her stomach started to hurt and her face was bright red; this made Kaakai laugh and then put everyone in hysterics well everyone apart from Tansei who just sat in his seat with crossed and a pout on his face.

"We are here everyone!" said Nekome-sensei in her usual Cheery voice; completely oblivious to the use of one of her fish from her much awaited lunch.

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks everybody who didn't get bored in the first chapter and carried on. I've had a lot of help from Chaosbahamut123 who has reviewed my stories and given me loads of tips. So a special thank you to you.

_**I want to hold a competition. Omg this is exciting. Anyway you have to send me an email, the subject Youkai competition, whoever comes up with the best idea for something to go wrong or something to happen for the town chapter or the dance chapter. And the winner will be able to tell me the description of Amai, Kaakai or Chimoujo's dress as well as their Ideas used in either of the two chapters. The competition finishes on the 10**__**th**__** of January at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I don't know when I'm going to upload the next chapter; it depends on the weather .If it is snowing I'll upload the chapter faster. I will mention you at either the beginning or the end of the chapter.**_


	7. blood,plasters and hot springs

The ideas used in this chapter were given to me by Chaosbahamut123! Sorry for the incredibly slow update my few readers!

* * *

The gang could not stop giggling. That prank had set them off big time. It set them off so much that Gin fell down the steps of the bus. He got up and found his feet for 3 seconds and then fell onto Chimoujo who now had the delightful job of dragging the werewolf around until his heels hurt.

The gang were walking behind a group of girls while walking up to the gates of Atsui town and In between Gins giggles you could hear them talking.

"Are you going to the hot spring while we are in town, Ahiru-Chan?

"Yeah, you better come with me I don't want to be in a naked pool of girls without any one to talk to!" Gins wolf ears came into view as soon as the word naked appeared in the air. He started to walk normally so that he could listen in better. He didn't even notice the girls walking off to the dress shop.

"Hey Gin-kun why are you following us!"

Coming back into reality replied Gin replied in an uneasy manner

"Um I'm not Je t'aime!"

"That doesn't work on us Gin-kun, so stop trying" But they were too late because Gin-kun had used his werewolf speed to find the gang.

_**Well it was worth a try...it's not fair that it only worked with juin -Kun*sigh* J'taime doo do doo dodo do**_, thought Gin as he went to the dress shop.

After about ten minutes he found them. Well Chimoujo and Kaakai anyway...

* * *

Kaakai and Chimoujo were trying on dresses, while staring in the mirror turning their bodies at different angles to see if the dress looked good on them.

"What do you think about this dress Amai?" questioned Kaakai.

"It looks nice..."replied Amai with a weak smile on her face.

"You've said that about every dress we've tried on Amai, aren't you going to get a dress?"

"I think I will later, I just really need to..."trailed off Amai with her eyes starting to glow red with hunger.

"I just really need to go now guys I'll see you later!" Amai shouted as she ran from the shop.

She kept on running, running until she came to a dark alleyway. She collapsed on the floor, panting heavily. She adjusted herself so that she sat up against the wall on one side of the small yet dark alley.

"I don't know why I need blood so much now..."

Suddenly footsteps were heard, pounding thuds upon the concrete slabs of the alley. Amai was sick from starvation so she merely arched her back in an attempt to protect herself in some way.

"Who's there!" shouted Amai, hanging her head so that her bangs covered her eyes full of bloodlust.

"It's Tansei" replied the figure as he came up next to Amai.

_**Why does he have to come now...oh but he smells so good...**_

"Are you ok Amai?" questioned the blonde, in a slightly deeper tone than his usual flirty one. Amai looked up and she met another pair of glowing red eyes.

"Amai it seems we are in the same position...right now" stated Tansei between pants.

"Yes...it seems that way" she replied in the same hungry manner.

Tansei moved closer to Amai and helped her up. She was weak so he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and lent her against the wall his head turned to an angle ,using his other hand he tucked a couple of strands of her midnight coloured mane.

"Is it ok if I you know... bite you" asked Tansei desperately

"Yes, I mean no! That is Diablerie!" replied the other starving vampire.

So Tansei licked part of her long pale neck and then sunk his fangs, not holding back whatsoever into her soft skin. Amai tried to scream but it wouldn't come out. So In retaliation she began to bite him back.

After about two minutes Amai's eyes returned to their usual emerald green colour whereas Tansei was still going at her neck, as if there was no tomorrow.

"Tansei stop!" shouted Amai in desperation.

_**He's taking too much, there only a little left! I'm going to, I'm going to...**_

And with that she fainted, lifeless in his arms. Tansei realising what he had done, picked her up fully, bridal style and carried her to the fountain in the middle of town. He placed Amai down on the edge of the fountain, he used his hands to get some water and he let it fall from his hands onto her face.

She started to wake, she sat up and breathed for a couple of minutes, finally she said to Tansei "why? Why did you do that? What if the vampire council finds out?"

"I'm so sorry Amai" interrupted Tansei holding onto her hands. "I didn't mean to take so much, I was just sooo hungry and you tasted so good, so sweet that I couldn't help myself and anyway we weren't near other vampires so it won't be easy to find out that we did that even if the vampire council did find out, they won't be able to punish us because we are underage, we can only be punished for performing Diablerie if we are of eighteen years of age or older so we should be safe for now that's if they haven't changed the rules...again." admitted the usually proud vampire.

"It's ok but I better get back to the shop my friends will be getting worried" said Amai in a serious voice.

"Ok" was the simple reply given, as he got up and turned his head Amai's bite marks on his neck were incredibly obvious.

"Wait" Amai worryingly said "you can see my bite marks sit back down" she carried on as she reached into her little bag and got out a plaster.

"Come here" she ordered, Tansei was surprised at Amai's sudden command yet he did as he was told and she put a plaster on his neck and she did the same to herself.

"Bye then babe" said Tansei and winked at her as he stood up.

_**I can't believe it, a minuet ago he was so cute saying sorry but now he's back to being the usual jerk he normally is...**_

"Ok, bye then fish face" replied Amai in a cheeky tone, followed by a giggle.

Tansei didn't turn around but as predictable as he was; he was annoyed. Scaring many o the waitresses in the cafe he had entered to find his friends.

* * *

Amai returned to the dress shop with a big grin on her face.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!" shouted Chimoujo

"WE WERE SO WORRIED!"Added on Kaakai

"Sorry I just..." started Amai

"Just what, we were so worried" Gin added to the argument in a calm way yet with an extremely troubled face.

"Calm down! You're not my parents!" shouted amai.

"Well we wouldn't have to act like them to you if they had taught you to tell them were you were going!"Screamed Chimoujo

Amai's eyes started to water "you don't know anything about my parents" she whispered in between mild shudders of her outbreak of tears and then she ran from the shop for the second time that day.

"Did you smell that" asked Gin

"Smell what?" answered Kaakai

"Blood..." was the single word answer given by Gin "I'm going to go find Amai; I'll be back soon ok"

And with that, Gin left the shop to find the crying girl.

* * *

"Hi guys" said Tansei happily with a big grin he had forced onto his face.

"Where did you go?" asked Musei at the cafe table.

"I was having lunch" replied Tansei licking his lips.

"Err what do you mean? You didn't kill anyone did you?"Questioned Kei suspicious of what his friend had done.

"Don't worry I didn't kill anyone I'm not _**that**_ careless, I just shared some blood with the lovely Miss Kokoro" he smugly replied.

"Omg how did you do that because she seems to hate you and even though she seems delicate she can kick ass, hey! isn't that diablerie" said Musei while rubbing his shoulder while remembering the fight which happed a day or two ago.

"Well she was hungry to so I drank her blood while she drank mine, you should have tasted her, and she was so sweet, I admit I got a little carried away but then she was as delicate as she looked.." spoke Tansei while looking out of the window as he recalled what had happened earlier, completely avoiding that mention of diablerie

* * *

She was running away again, she couldn't help it; she didn't want them to see her cry.

_**They don't understand what's happened to me and what could have happened if I had stayed there I might have killed one of them...**_

She stopped and looked around. She was at the hot springs.

* * *

"Where the hell did she go?" he asked himself running after the fading smell of blood. It had started getting stronger again so he knew he was on the right track. He suddenly found himself at the hot springs. A giant smile appeared on his face. He got his most precious possession from out of his pocket with a new empty memory card. He would find Amai after he had a "quick" look around.

"Time to fill up memory card number four of this half term" said Gin in a happy tune as he entered the hot springs, the hot springs full of girls.

They had finished paying for their dresses as well as one they thought would look nice on Amai.

"I didn't mean to make her cry" said Chimoujo sadly

"Neither did I but the sooner we find her the sooner we can apologize" replied Kaakai in a hopeful manner.

"Hey, you two, where is your pretty friend, Amai?" a voice said from behind them. It was Tansei and his two minions.

"We don't know but we are sure that she doesn't want to see you" snapped Chimoujo.

"Babe calm down, Tansei just needs to talk to his girl" Kei replied coolly

"That is it!" shouted Chimoujo with her fists in the air. Suddenly screams were heard coming from the hot springs. "Help pervert!"

So the five of them ran to the hot springs to find the perverted werewolf. The sight they saw was rather entertaining. Gin was holding his camera close to himself so the girls couldn't see the pictures he had taken of them, despite being on the floor being kicked by a lot of girls he still protected his camera.

"Guys get off of Gin please" said a quiet calm voice; the girls stopped and did as they were told for the respected the person who held the voice. Amai. And they knew Gin would eventually give in to her.

"Thanks Amai" said Gin while looking at the floor.

"Sorry Amai, for shouting at you earlier" said Chimoujo

"So am I" added on Kaakai.

"Its ok" said Amai with a smile.

"Everyone on the bus now, we have to get back before dinner!" shouted nekome – sensei and so everyone went onto the bus and returned to youkai academy.

_**Ive edited this chapter a little so its better-ish thanks for the help chaosbahamut123 xx If any of you guys have any ideas about what could happen in the dance chapter please email them to me thanks! by the way the next chapter will be getting ready! and i will try to make the story less about dialoge and describe the surrounding , thank you readers!**_

**_p.s. if you go onto my profile there will be a link to an album of my oc's i 'm warning you that they have incredibly bad editing but i cant scan my pictures in so thanks!_**


	8. Pluto

Finally everyone had returned to Youkai academy and had started to make their way to the canteen for their dinner.

As the gang sat down at their table Gin suddenly said "carp!"

"What are you talking about Gin?" questioned Kaakai.

"It's my new word in place of crap" explained Gin

"Okay so why did you say it" said Chimoujo moving her hands in a circular motion, as if it would help him spit his words out.

"I forgot to get a suit in town because I went to the hot springs and then I found you guys then Amai ran off and I smelt blood so I was worried and ran to find her and then I found myself at the hot springs and decided to take some pictures and the girls caught me and were kicking me but I had to protect my new camera and the Amai came and told them to get off of me and then we got back here and the we sat down and I said carp and the I explained everything and I really need to breathe"

"So breathe then Gin" Amai said stating the obvious

"Okay so we need to get Gin a suit" Kaakai stated in between bites of her ramen.

"So who do we know, that might have a spare suit?" asked Chimoujo

They thought and thought while eating their dinner in the canteen...

"I KNOW SOMEONE!" shouted Kaakai at the top of her voice while leaping into the air. Everyone in the canteen turned their heads to look at Kaakai; she giggled and sat back down on the bench with a huge smile on her face.

"Who?" questioned Amai.

"Musei" she replied.

"Ohhhhh" chorused the other three.

"So go ask him Kaakai" said Gin.

"Me? You ask him you're the one who needs a suit" frantically replied Kaakai.

"But you know him better"

"You're the one who needs a suit"

"Why don't you both go?"Amai questioned

"Yeah you two should go" said Chimoujo while pushing Kaakai and Gin towards Musei's table. They muttered a few colourful words as Chimoujo went back and sat down with Amai . Chimoujo and Amai mockingly waved at them , they were with two scowls and a growl from Gin. Kaakai giggled while standing halfway between Amai's table and Musei's.

"Why are you giggling?" asked Gin

"Because you look cute and scary at the same time when you growl" replied Kaakai in a giggly voice

Gin blushed and then hugged Kaakai from behind, his arms around her waist and was growling in her ear. Kaakai burst into a fit of giggles.

"Gin let go" she squealed in between giggles, blushing like mad. While she tried to remove his strong arms from her laughing frame Chimoujo said to Amai:

"They aren't going to ask them are they?"

"Nope" and with that the duo linked arms , walked past the "couple" and made their way to the trio.

"Hello gorgeous" greeted Tansei

"Hello Tansei" Amai replied bluntly.

"Musei can we ask you something?" enquired Chimoujo

"Sure"

"Do you have a spare suit that Gin could borrow?" Amai asked the biting her lip waiting for an answer.

"Gin...no I'm not going to lend a suit to the dog who's trying it on with Kaakai in public." He replied in monotone.

"Awwwww come on please" pleaded Chimoujo.

"no"

"Fine then I guess Amai won't be dancing with Tansei tomorrow night then" Chimoujo stated to make Tansei force Musei.

"Hahaha, Whether Musei lends Gin a suit or not I will be dancing with Amai tomorrow night" Tansei said smugly.

Knowing that they were defeated Amai and Chimoujo started to walk back to their table were Kaakai and Gin now resided when they heard...

"How does your neck feel now Amai?"

Amai turned her head around to face Tansei and glared "its fine"

Tansei just smirked in response.

"Where am I going to get a suit from now?" Gin whined.

"Don't ask me" replied Amai.

"OH OH I HAVE AN IDEA!" Shouted Kaakai at the top of her voice making everyone in the canteen look at her again.

"What is it?" asked Chimoujo.

"Why don't we ask Yukari to magic up Gin a suit?"Kaakai said proudly with a big smile on her face.

"Okay lets go ask her, where do you think she will be?" asked Gin

"All I know is" started Amai "Wherever Moka or Tskune (sp?) Are Yukari will be with them"

"So let's go find them then" said Chimoujo as she was rising from the Table.

As they went outside Kaakai decided she wanted to have a little fun, Chimoujo and Amai saw Kaakai evil little glint in her eye so they giggled and walked a little faster ahead. Gin started to feel a little uncomfortable; Kaakai then turned to Gin and said...

""

Kaakai was surprised, that wasn't her. Gin started to look around to see if he could spot anything. Amai and Chimoujo came over. "Was that you Gin?" Chimoujo asked

"no" replied Gin still looking around, It wasn't Kei or Musei because he knows there scent.

"" there it was again but this time they could tell it was coming from the forest and so they ran their in monster speed.

As they entered the forest they saw the "howler" It was a giant white wolf with red eyes, it was sitting on its side with half a tree stuck in one of his front paws. The trees surrounding the hound were burnt?

Amai carefully walked up to the animal and reached for the tree, the wolf growled a little while she tugged at the tree, then after one last tug the tree came out. The giant white wolf wagged its tail, Amai began to giggle, and she always had a soft spot for animals. Amai climbed onto the wolfs stomach and began to scratch it. The wolf seemed to like it a lot. Amai then walked to the wolf's chest and then further up to the bottom of its neck, the wolf had a black spiked collar with a tag.

"Pluto" Amai whispered

"Guys its name is Pluto!" the others were just watching Amai in amazement, she had just pulled a tree out of a gigantic wolfs paw, climbed onto its stomach, scratched its belly and then found out its name without a care.

Suddenly the wolf disappeared and Amai began to fall. As Amai was about to hit the ground Gin broke out of his trance and caught her.

"Thank you" rewarded Amai.

Out of nowhere a pale, white haired man began to run towards Amai on all fours. As soon as he reached her he barked and stood up on his actual legs, putting his hands on Amai's shoulders and Licking her cheek repeatedly. Amai suddenly saw a black spiked collar around the very affectionate mans neck.

It looks just like Pluto's thought Amai. Then she realised this man, this tall man (inch taller than Gin) was Pluto, he had dishevelled white hair and bright red eyes and he had some adorable little fangs.

"Oh my god, guys this is Pluto!" Amai exclaimed scratching the man behind his ears, Pluto then began to nuzzle his cheek against Amai's cheek as she did this.

_**He's so cute I just want to take him home! Thought Amai.**_

"A-Amai" started Kaakai "You do know Pluto is naked right?"

Amai froze as Pluto continued to nuzzle himself against her cheek.

"err-e-rrrrr" Amai tried to speak but she was overcome with shock. Gin then took off his green school blazer and tried to pry Pluto off of Amai, when he finally succeeded he wrapped his blazer tightly around Pluto's hips.

"Thanks Gin" said Amai blushing, she didn't know he was naked no wonder the others were so quiet, they were shocked.

"Guys were going to be in so much trouble, if they catch us coming back this late" Blurted Chimoujo

"What time is it?" asked Kaakai unaware that the sky was "midnight blue" at this point.

"Midnight"

"We are in the shizzle!" shouted Gin

"What the hell is the shizzle?" asked Amai while she sat on the floor stroking Pluto's head that was placed in her lap.

"It is my replacement for shit" said Gin

"Are you planning to make a dictionary or something because it's not really a good time to do so?"Kaakai said angrily

"Whoa Kaakai calm down were only going to get in trouble if we get caught, with our speed it's highly unlikely that we will get caught so chill!" shouted Chimoujo

"guys calm down" Amai said , still fawning over Pluto , now rubbing her nose against his.

"Oh like you can talk we could have been back ages ago If you hadn't started fawning over this thing!" shouted Kaakai

Pluto sat up, used his right foot to scratch his right ear then stood up, walked over to Kaakai and Chimoujo, and then leaned into Chimoujo's face and...

Whoop I've finally got another Chapter up, I've been so busy lately and my internets been a little shizzle lol .I don't know Why but I only really ever right when there's snow...strange.

Oh and for all of you people who have watched Kuroshitsuji aka Black Butler, yes this is Pluto , you can look at a picture of him on Google, he's such a cute giant hell hound.


End file.
